


The Way to Spice Up Sex

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [50]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Shy!Jared, Threesome - M/M/M, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love J3 fics, can you write similar one with submissive bottomJared (no underage) and always topJensen, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Spice Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I never really know how to write j3 fics because I don't ship it, but i hope i did this one at least a little justice. It's j2 centric because that's what i know how to write.

**Prompt:** I love J3 fics, can you write similar one with submissive bottomJared (no underage) and always topJensen, please?

 

The first time Jensen set his eyes on Jared, he knew he had to have him. He and Jeff had been in a relationship for two years at the time and had been searching for something else to add to their sex life. Jared was the new barista at Jensen’s favorite coffee shop, and he blushed and stammered every time Jensen winked at him. He was downright adorable. Jensen wanted to cuddle him at the same time he wanted to roll Jared over and fuck him until he screamed.

It didn’t take much to persuade Jared to get a coffee with him. He blushed adorably when Jensen complimented him, and gaped like a fish when Jensen told him his plan.

“You want me to have a threesome with you and your boyfriend?” He finally stammered out. “But wouldn’t that be—wouldn’t that be cheating?”   
Jensen took Jared’s hand between his and massaged it. “I don’t want just sex, Jared. I want you to be part of our relationship. Jeff and I will love you as much as we love each other.”   
Jared was still red. “What if Jeff doesn’t like me?”   
Jensen chuckled. “How could anyone _not_ like you, Jared?”

*

Jeff, of course, was completely on board. He adored Jared the first time he saw the kid, after making sure he was over 18. “Relax,” Jensen assured. “He’s 22. I asked him.”   
Jeff shook his head. “He doesn’t look it.”   
“He’ll grow into his size. A few more years and he’ll be more attractive than us.” Jensen winked.

Jeff kissed his cheek. “Like anyone could be hotter than you.”

*

Jensen spent the next few days educating Jared on the lifestyle. He confirmed that Jared was a sub—if it wasn’t obvious enough—and completely willing to be dominated. He didn’t have a pain kink though, and Jensen assured him they’d never do anything rougher than a passionate fucking and maybe some bondage. Jared’s pupils dilated at the idea of bondage. Jensen tucked that bit of knowledge in the back of his mind.

“So, since you are going to be our sub, I want to know all of your limits,” Jensen said. “What have you done, what haven’t you done, what appeals to you and what freaks you out?”

“I haven’t done a lot,” Jared admitted. He mumbled something else but Jensen didn’t catch it.

“Sorry, what?”   
“I said-,” Jared blushed. “I haven’t done _anything_. I’ve watched porn and jacked off and I’ve kissed people but that’s it.”  
Jensen’s dick started to harden. “You’re a virgin?”

The younger man watched his feet. “Yeah. It’s embarrassing-,”

“God no,” Jensen interrupted. “Baby, that’s hot. We get to show you everything there is to know about sex. Do you know how special it is to pop someone’s cherry?”   
Jared shook his head. “I haven’t had a lot of experience with good guys.”   
Jensen kissed him lightly. “Well baby, I’m gonna teach you everything in the handbook.” He pressed the hell of his hand against Jared’s crotch. “Where do you want to begin?”

*

Jensen started with handjobs. Jared was just as beautiful when he came as Jensen expected. He started off slow, just him and Jared. When Jared became more comfortable, he let Jeff watch but not touch. Jeff and Jared developed their relationship through little dates on the weekend. The three of them quickly fell for each other.

Jared increasingly warmed up and initiated kisses and handjobs. He even practiced a blowjob on Jensen. He was pretty good for his first time, but Jensen had a lot to teach him. It was incredibly satisfying, especially when Jared came in less than a minute after Jensen first put his mouth on him.

“I want to have real sex with you and Jeff,” Jared said. “You’ve been holding back because of me and I can tell that you want it.”   
Jensen nuzzled his sub’s neck and kissed him. “When we first have sex, it’s going to be when _you_ want it. In a Dom/sub relationship, the Dom is responsible for the sub’s wellbeing. When you’re comfortable enough for sex, I promise baby I can make it really good for you.”

“I _do_ want it. I’m just kinda nervous,” Jared admitted. “But I lo—I’m crazy about you and Jeff. I’ve never done this and I just… I don’t know what to do.”   
Jensen twirked Jared’s nose to make him giggle and blush. “That’s what Jeff and I are here for, baby.”   

Jared was eager to have sex as early as possible, so Jeff and Jensen agreed to indulge Jared that night. It wasn’t exactly something horrible; Jensen and Jared missed sex immensely.

“Jay, I’m going to prep you, okay?” Jensen said. “Unless you want to do it yourself.”  
Jared shook his head. “I don’t know how.”   
That blush was going to kill Jensen. “’Kay, baby. Roll over.”

“What about Jeff?”

Jeff chuckled. “I can prepare myself, don’t worry.”

Jared rolled onto his stomach, hands clenching the pillow. Jensen squirted lube on his fingers and kept it there to warm it up. He cautiously pressed a finger against Jared’s hole. “Baby, I’m gonna push in, okay?”

Jared nodded. “I’m good. I can handle it.”   
Jensen slowly pushed his finger in and paused at the knuckle. Jared was tense and biting his lip. “Are you alright?”   
“Yeah, it’s just weird,” Jared explained. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”   
“Don’t worry,” Jeff said. “You get used to it, and it feels really good. I’ll make your first time as pleasurable as possible, okay?”

Jared nodded. “I trust you.”

Jensen finished opening up Jared, laying kisses across his chest and whispering how beautiful Jared was. His dick started to soften, so Jeff leaned over and sucked on the head gently. When Jared was finally ready, Jeff slowly pushed inside. “Okay, kid?”  
“’M not a kid,” Jared huffed. “And I’m fine. Just give me a sec.”

Jensen lined up to Jeff and slid his cock in. Jeff was used to it, and easily allowed Jensen’s dick. It was perfect as always. He’d missed this. Maybe sometime he could fuck Jared. He bet he was so tight and wonderful…

“Okay, you can move,” Jared said. “I can handle it.”

Jeff and Jensen both started to fuck inside their partners. It took Jeff a couple thrusts, but he found Jared’s prostate and the 22-year-old let out a cry. “Oh, there, _there_!”

Jared’s mewls of pleasure fueled Jensen and he fiercely fucked into Jeff. The three of them were a writhing mess of pleasuring and sweat, Jared especially. He was loud and Jensen wanted to test exactly how loud his sub could be. Maybe he and Jeff could tie Jared up and then tease his body for hours. Damn Jared would have a fantastic orgasm.

The sex was miles better with a third person. It was a great idea, and there wasn’t any jealousy between the three of them. It seemed almost too good to be true, yet it was.

Jensen came quicker than he had in months and his two partners followed. They cleaned each other off and then fell asleep a mess of exhausted, sweaty limbs. Jensen looked at his two boyfriends and felt a wave of affection he’d never experienced. He was a really lucky guy.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
